Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an environment. The environment may be, for example, a room equipped with computerized projection and imaging systems that enable presentation of images on various objects within the room and facilitate user interaction with the images and/or objects. The augmented reality may range in sophistication from partial augmentation, such as projecting a single image onto a surface and monitoring user interaction with the image, to full augmentation where an entire room is transformed into another reality for the user's senses. The user can interact with the environment in many ways, including through motion, gestures, voice, and so forth.
As augmented reality systems continue to evolve, there is a continuing need for improved performance of such systems. Designers continue to face tradeoffs between higher precision components, responsiveness, and implementation costs. Accordingly, there is an ongoing desire for new techniques that improve performance without significantly adding costs to the systems.